indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Song - Quotes
]] A song is a relatively short musical composition. Colloquially, song is often used to refer any music composition, even those without vocals. Quotes * It is best of all trades, to make songs, and the second best to sing them. ** Hilaire Belloc, "On Song", On Everything (1909). * The best days of the church have always been its singing days. ** Theodore L. Cuyler, reported in Josiah Hotchkiss Gilbert, Dictionary of Burning Words of Brilliant Writers (1895), p. 554. * And heaven had wanted one immortal song. ** John Dryden, Absalom and Achitophel (1681), Part I, line 197. * Sing a song of sixpence. ** John Fletcher, The Tragedy of Bonduca (1611–14; published 1647), Act V, scene 2. * Song opens a window to the secret places of the soul. **Habad. quoted in Siegel et al. compilers and eds. (1973) The Jewish Catalogue, p. 211. Philadelphia: The Jewish Publication Society of America. . * I deeply felt that song should make One universal link, Uniting, for each other’s sake, All those who feel and think. ** Letitia Elizabeth Landon Fisher's Drawing Room Scrap Book, 1835 (1834), 'Introduction' ** Written after her visit to Paris * Listen to that song, and learn it! Half my kingdom would I give, As I live, If by such songs you would earn it! ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Tales of a Wayside Inn (1863-1874), Part I. The Musician's Tale. The Saga of King Olaf, Part V. * Now, good Cesario, but that piece of song, That old and antique song we heard last night; Methought it did relieve my passion much, More than light airs and recollected terms Of these most brisk and giddy-paced times: Come, but one verse. ** William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night (c. 1601-02), Act II, scene 4, line 2. *So tell me, am I wrong for trying to communicate through a song? **Tupac Shakur, "Run Tha Streetz" (1996), All Eyez On Me * Our sweetest songs are those that tell of saddest thought. ** Percy Bysshe Shelley, "To a Skylark" (1820). ''Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations'' :Quotes reported in Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations (1922), p. 732-33. * Tout finit par des chansons. ** Everything ends with songs. ** Pierre de Beaumarchais, Mariage de Figaro, End. * I cannot sing the old songs Though well I know the tune, Familiar as a cradle-song With sleep-compelling croon; Yet though I'm filled with music, As choirs of summer birds, "I cannot sing the old songs"— I do not know the words. ** Robert J. Burdette, Songs Without Words. * All this for a song. ** Burleigh, to Queen Elizabeth (when ordered to give £100 to Spenser). * I can not sing the old songs now! It is not that I deem them low, 'Tis that I can't remember how They go. ** Charles Stuart Calverley, Changed. * Unlike my subject now * * * shall be my song, It shall be witty and it sha'n't be long! ** Philip Stanhope, 4th Earl of Chesterfield, Preface to Letters, Volume I. * A song of hate is a song of Hell; Some there be who sing it well. Let them sing it loud and long, We lift our hearts in a loftier song: We lift our hearts to Heaven above, Singing the glory of her we love, England. ** Helen Gray Cone, Chant of Love for England. * Verse sweetens toil, however rude the sound; She feels no biting pang the while she sings, Nor as she turns the giddy wheel around, Revolves the sad vicissitudes of things. ** Richard Gifford, Contemplation. Samuel Johnson altered the second line to: "All at her work the village maiden sings"; and in the third line substituted "while for "as". * He play'd an ancient ditty long since mute, In Provence call'd, "La belle dame sans merci." ** John Keats, The Eve of St. Agnes, Stanza 33. "La Belle Dame, sans Merci" is a poem by Alain Chartier. Attributed to Jean Marot by M. Paulin—Manuscript Français, VII. 252. In Harleian Manuscript, 373, a translation is attributed to Sir Richard Ros. * We are tenting tonight on the old camp ground, Give us a song to cheer. ** Walter Kittridge, Tenting on the Old Camp Ground. * In the ink of our sweat we will find it yet, The song that is fit for men! ** Frederic L. Knowles. * The song on its mighty pinions Took every living soul, and lifted it gently to heaven. ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Children of the Lord's Supper, line 44. * Such songs have power to quiet The restless pulse of care, And come like the benediction That follows after prayer. ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, The Day is Done, Stanza 9. * And grant that when I face the grisly Thing, My song may trumpet down the gray Perhaps Let me be as a tune-swept fiddlestring That feels the Master Melody—and snaps. ** John G. Neihardt, Let me live out my Years. * She makes her hand hard with labour, and her heart soft with pity: and when winter evenings fall early (sitting at her merry wheel), she sings a defiance to the giddy wheel of fortune … and fears no manner of ill because she means none. ** Thomas Overbury, A Fair and Happy Milkmaid. * I think, whatever mortals crave, With impotent endeavor, A wreath—a rank—a throne—a grave— The world goes round forever; I think that life is not too long, And therefore I determine, That many people read a song, Who will not read a sermon. ** W. M. Praed, Chant of the Brazen Head. * Odds life! must one swear to the truth of a song? ** Matthew Prior, A Better Answer. * Etiam singulorum fatigatio quamlibet se rudi modulatione solatur. ** Men, even when alone, lighten their labors by song, however rude it may be. ** Quintilian, De Institutione Oratoria, I. 81. * Builders, raise the ceiling high, Raise the dome into the sky, Hear the wedding song! For the happy groom is near, Tall as Mars, and statelier, Hear the wedding song! ** Sappho, Fragments. J. S. Easby Smith's translation. * Song forbids victorious deeds to die. ** Friedrich Schiller, The Artists. * The lively Shadow-World of Song. ** Friedrich Schiller, The Artists. * Songs consecrate to truth and liberty. ** Percy Bysshe Shelley, To Wordsworth, line 12. * Knitting and withal singing, and it seemed that her voice comforted her hands to work. ** Sir Philip Sidney, Arcadia, Book I. * Because the gift of Song was chiefly lent, To give consoling music for the joys We lack, and not for those which we possess. ** Bayard Taylor, The Poet's Journal, Third Evening. * They sang of love and not of fame; Forgot was Britain's glory; Each heart recalled a different name, But all sang "Annie Laurie." ** Bayard Taylor, A Song of the Camp. * Short swallow-flights of song, that dip Their wings in tears, and skim away. ** Alfred Tennyson, In Memoriam A.H.H. (1849), Part XLVIII, Stanza 4. * Cantilenam eandem canis. ** You sing the same old song. ** Terence, Phormio, III. 2. 10. * Cicala to cicala is dear, and ant to ant, and hawks to hawks, but to me the muse and song. ** Theocritus, Idyl, IX. Translation by Andrew Lang, Stanza 2. * Grasshopper to grasshopper, ant to ant is dear, Hawks love hawks, but I the muse and song. ** Theocritus, Idyl, IX. Translation by Maurice Thompson. * Swift, swift, and bring with you Song's Indian summer! ** Francis Thompson, A Carrier Song, Stanza 2. * Martem accendere cantu. ** To kindle war by song. ** Virgil, Æneid (29-19 BC), VI. 165. * Soft words, with nothing in them, make a song. ** Edmund Waller, To Mr. Creech, line 10. * A careless song, with a little nonsense in it now and then, does not mis-become a monarch. ** Horace Walpole, letter to Sir Horace Mann. (1770). * Bring the good old bugle, boys! we'll sing another song— Sing it with a spirit that will start the world along— Sing it as we used to sing it, fifty thousand strong, While we were marching through Georgia. ** Henry Clay Work, Marching Through Georgia. See also *Music *Singing External links Category:Songs